<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m (not) okay, by CreativeCupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403709">I’m (not) okay,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCupcake/pseuds/CreativeCupcake'>CreativeCupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cameron Campbell Being an Asshole (Camp Camp), Camp Campbell (Camp Camp), Choking, Comfort, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e12 The Forest, F/M, Face Punching, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Momgwen (Camp Camp), Protective David (Camp Camp), Protective Gwen (Camp Camp), Protective Max (Camp Camp), david deserves better :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCupcake/pseuds/CreativeCupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the events of The Forest, David struggles with severe problems. Max was the first one to notice a sudden change in his behaviour. Both Gwen and Max acted as they usually did, not caring as much. But after they find out what had happened to David and why he was missing for a month, they realize that they have to try and gain his happiness back.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;DISCONTINUED&lt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David/Gwen (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those wondering this was from my Wattpad account! </p><p>And fear not I will continue A Cultust Revenge, I just ran out of ideas on where I want the story to go. Also I was hella busy with school.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After returning to the camp in one piece, David found himself struggling moving forward. The morning after the adventure he had, David found himself looking at himself in the mirror. He had forgotten what he had looked like ideally, and frankly he didn't care at the time. He took off his makeshift shirt made from leaves, shaved his beard that had grown, taken off his green bandana, and so on. As he finished up he took one final look at himself in the mirror before heading out to greet his campers. As he reached the Mess Hall everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him, wide eyed. No one moved, no one spoke. Just, silence. </p>
<p>Then all of a sudden a pair of strong yet small delicate hands had pounced on him from behind, latching into his shoulders for leverage. Turns out it was Nikki, with the biggest grin he had ever see on someone ever.</p><p>"OH MY GOSH DAVID YOUR BACK! WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!" She yelled, breaking his ear drums for just a bit.</p><p>Except this time he didn't mind. He missed the campers dearly during his hardships. After Nikki had announced that message, all of the campers had dropped what they were doing and ran and hugged David's legs, while asking a flurry of questions. </p>
<p>Gwen decided it would be a good time to step in and save her best friend/co counselor.


"Alrighty guys calm the fuck down and give him some space!" She said slightly shoving the eager campers away from David.


"It's good to have you back David" she said as she playfully winked and lightheartedly punched his arm. David rubbed his arm.

"It's good to see you too." He said smiling</p>
<p>"But David," she put a hand on his shoulder, "Where were you all this time?" She asked in a soft voice so that the campers wouldn't here. </p>
<p>A new wave of fear washed over David as he was too traumatized to remember and tell Gwen about what had happened during his month long disappearance. He was too focused on thinking that he didn't realize the tears that were now flowing down his face, followed by little whimpers that escaped his lips. Everyone was shocked to see him start crying out of the blue. Gwen took the hint and decided to lead him to the counselor’s cabin to talk more privately. She told the campers the it was another free day, as she left with a crying David to the counselor cabin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two counselors sat beside each other on David's bed. David had recently just calmed down from sobbing and just sat beside his fellow co counselor, hugging his knees, whimpering. Gwen softly rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down. It worked and his shaky breaths became normal again as they sat there in comfortable silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"David?" Gwen asked with a soft voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David looked up at her with puffy red eyes. Gwen looked at him in regret and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, wiping the excess tears that just starting forming.</p>
<p>"David, I was worried sick about you.." </p>
<p>She paused, staring at the ground before continuing, "The minute we walked back to camp when you said that you would tie up the canoes and see us there, I didn't expect you to go missing with one of the canoes gone as well. I thought for a bit that you needed some space, but I knew you wouldn't just do that without telling me. So I got worried as hell. As the weeks went by I started to, fuck— I missed you a lot. All of us did. Taking care of this camp is terrible without another person. We needed you— I needed you here." David was speechless. Had she really cared about him all the much?</p>
<p>David reached out to Gwen and hugged her. He had missed her a lot as well. And he was extremely flattered that she had worried about him. As they hugged, a curious Max listened from behind the window. He was secretly grateful that David was back in one piece. Ever since he disappeared he wasn't himself either. He was more, quiet, more distant, more angered. But he would kill himself before he could confess how grateful he was that David's back. Max then heard David about to tell Gwen the story of what happened. He listened intently to his story.</p>
<p>He had really underestimated how strong David really is when he is mad. Or at all actually. After their little conversation, Max looked back at the window and saw David smiling at Gwen saying that he would rest for a little bit. But something about that seemed...off to Max. David's smile looked, strained, forced, something that he isn't used to seeing on the redhead’s face before.</p>
<p>He watched for a bit until David went to sleep. He saw Gwen sigh and about to open the cabin door. He went to go stand in front of the door right as she was about to open it. The minute she opened and close the cabin door she looked down, shocked to see Max in front and looking up at her with the most annoyed face.</p>
<p>"Max what are you doing here? Shouldn't you shits be fooling around having a free day?" Max thought for a second, arranging sentences in his head making sure he didn't sound too worried about the overly cheery councillor. </p>
<p>"I came to mess with David but I saw you idiots having a stupid 'heart-to-heart' moment." He said. Gwen wasn't stupid though. She knew that Max had a heart, even if it was extremely hard to see it. She knew that in reality he came to check on David to make sure he was okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"C'mon Max lets just leave David alone and-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I heard his story.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwen had noticed how Max looked after he had said that. The way he was looking down, the way his voice trailed off and the amount if worry oozing from his voice. She sighed, breaking the silence even if just a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know Max, he's been through a lot for the past month. And it hurts me to know that he looks worse each second I look at him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max had something on his face that Gwen hadn't see since Parents Day. Sadness. Pure, sickening sadness. For all the shit Max had put her through, she always forgets that he's still just a 10 year old. </p>
<p>With the amount of maturity he has, you would almost forget he had feelings. Guilt clogged in her stomach as she regretted making him more worried than he already was. She sighed softly, kneeling down to Max's level, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay bud, no need to beat yourself up about it too much. David will be fine. He just needs some time to heal physically and mentally first before getting back to his old self. His body just needs some time, ok?" She said trying as best as she could to calm him down using her psyche degree. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max went back to a bit of his old self, nudging her hand off of his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah whatever. It's fine I guess."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said trying to sound like he didn't care. As they made their way to the activities field, Gwen, although she knew David was still healing, knew that he will get better before we know it. </p>
<p>But why did saying that leave a bad taste in her mouth?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Save me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Choking, beating/punching</p><p> </p><p>This chapter gets a bit angsty and intense.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>That's how it always ends. A nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>"You should've gotten used to this by now..."</p><p> </p><p>Is what David had always told himself. But it never worked. As per usual.</p><p> </p><p>David opened his eyes tiredly. His eyes a bit puffy due to the crying in his nightmare. There were dry tear streaks from his eyes and down his cheeks, as well as some very obvious eye bags under his eyes. David sighed getting more emotionally broken every single day since he came back. As he got ready after brushing and washing his face, he stared at himself in front of the mirror once again, practicing his smiles as he walked through the door with his ‘happy go lucky camp counselor’ act. But then he stopped. Haven't even making it that far away from the cabin's door, David stopped walking.</p><p>He saw a piece of grey fur on the ground. Not knowing the it came from a nearby rabbit, David knelt down and picked it up. He shook as images and flashbacks to Wolfie came in his mind. Tears started to stream heavily down his face, hands shaking, heavy breathing, David couldn't take it anymore and ran beside the cabin and vomited. Once finished David got a tissue out of his back pocket and wiped his mouth. David then went back inside the cabin, and changed into an oversized hoodie. His smile completely dropped up until this point, frowning sadly, eyebrows furrowed just a bit.</p><p>David entered through the Mess hall doors to see everyone laughing and just finishing their lunches. David started to walk towards the coffee maker, getting his '#1 COUNSELOR' mug and filling it with the warm brewing coffee. He didn't notice the looks Max and Gwen were giving him. Although they were sitting at separate tables, they still managed to be the only ones worried about him. Everyone else seemed to forget about him instantly. Which is something that David was always used to.</p><p>He went to an empty table and sat there spacing out, drinking his coffee silently. He didn't look at anyone, nor did anyone look at him, besides Gwen and Max. Max noticed Gwen staring at David as well from across the room and excused himself from Neil and Nikki's table to go to Gwen's table. The minute he sat down next to her she asked softly,</p><p> </p><p>"You see him too?"</p><p> </p><p>Max knew that she knew him well enough to know why he would do something like that. She knows he wouldn't just sit next to her out of the blue. He nodded softly with the same protective glare at David, as Gwen did the same.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just..I've never seen him this bad before..I don't know what happened.." she said, breaking the silence. </p><p>She continued with sadness in her voice,"He was fine yesterday, I don't understand.”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at Max, "Are you worried about him, Max?"</p><p> </p><p>Max heard the hope in her voice, and he hated it. He hated how she would still always believe in him. It made him sick. With an emotionless face he glanced back at her. But that face slowly turned into a face of sadness, that he is trying to hide with his anger.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, just a bit." he mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear it.</p><p> </p><p>But again, Gwen wasn't stupid. She heard exactly what he said. "I'm glad you do though. After all the shit he's been through, he deserves someone like you to lift up his spirits.."</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Max was about to say something, Cameron walked in looking a bit tired and cranky. He hadn't noticed how David looked different, and started to treat him as if nothing happened. And of course no one but Gwen and Max noticed anything. </p><p> </p><p>"Aye, David!" He called. Gwen and Max hadn't missed how David flinched at the sudden voice.</p><p> </p><p>Cameron started to snap his fingers in front of David's face to get his attention. And because of the lack of attention he was getting from David, it started to get on his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>"David!" He said with his voice getting louder each attempt.</p><p> </p><p>"David." He said with a serious voice, making David look up hesitantly, looking very scared and nervous by the sound of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to see you in the counselor’s cabin."</p><p> </p><p>"S-sir what's wr-"</p><p> </p><p>"NOW."</p><p> </p><p>He began to walk away and opened the mess hall doors to leave. David finished the last drop of coffee, and quickly got up from his seat and out the door, following Cameron. </p><p> </p><p>Max had an angry and protective glance while witnessing the whole ordeal. He looked at Gwen, who looked back at him with the same determined facial expression as Max.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no way we're letting that fucker do anything to David." Max growled</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah let's go." Gwen replied.</p><p> </p><p>Before leaving, Gwen told the kids to head to the activities field for a free day. Max swiftly lied to Neil and Nikki, telling them that Gwen had to talk to him about some bullshit. The two quickly made there way to the counselor’s cabin.</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>David made his way to the councillors cabin and closed the door behind him. He looked around for Cameron but found nothing. As he turned around to leave the cabin, Cameron was standing directly behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"S-sir! You s-started m-me!" </p><p> </p><p>Cameron just stood there. Face darkened. "S-s-sir," David started.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you o-" </p><p> </p><p>Cameron got a hold of David's neck. David was quick to thrash and started gasping for air. Tears started to stream down his face as he was was shoved to a wall, still being choked. Then, a punch was delivered to his face. Then another. And another. Each more harsher then the next. David didn't know why Campbell would do this. All he did was zone out and accidentally ignore him! He believed that Cameron was a changed man! As his vision became dark and blurred from tears, David thought this was it.</p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly his vision cleared and his airway was free. He fell down and started to cough harshly while tears were still falling from his face. He slowly looked up to see Gwen with his guitar in her hands in a swinging position, and Cameron on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCKS THE MATTER WITH YOU CAMPBELL?!" Max yelled from beside Gwen.</p><p> </p><p>"What did he ever do to your sorry ass?!" Gwen yelled.</p><p> </p><p>David was about to say something when he was kicked in the stomach, crashing into another wall. At this point David was sobbing due to the pain. </p><p> </p><p>"THATS IT FUCKFACE!"</p><p> </p><p>Max screamed as he launched at Cameron. He was succeeding at first but then got thrown to the ground. David wanted to scream, or yell, or anything to keep Max from getting hurt. He cared for Max deeply.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't leave right now I'm gonna call the police and have your ass arrested for attempted murder, motherfucker. Gwen warned as she had her phone in her hand ready to dial.</p><p> </p><p>Cameron looked scared for a moment but then went back to his snarky attitude.</p><p> </p><p>"Tch. Whatever." He said as he ran out of the cabin door. </p><p> </p><p>Gwen immediately dropped the guitar and she and Max ran for David and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>"H-holy shit David! A-are you okay?!" Gwen asked.</p><p> </p><p>David then hugged them tighter as he started to sob and shake.</p><p> </p><p>"N-n-no! I'm n-not ok-kay! W-why do these things h-h-happen to me!? Why does the world h-hate me so much?! W-What am I d-doing wrong.." That made Max and Gwen's hearts break when they heard it.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen and Max then pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>"David, You aren't doing anything wrong, nor are you the cause of what happened. Sometimes people are just assholes, and can't even stop and think that what their doing is wrong."</p><p> </p><p>David look up at her with sadness still lingering in his eyes, along with tears that wouldn't stop falling. The whole facial expression made Gwen's heart hurt. He looked like a sad puppy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, look at me." Gwen said in a calm voice.</p><p> </p><p>She wiped away the tears that were starting to fall from his eyes again.</p><p>"You, are not the issue. You didn't do shit. You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Gwen said in a stern voice. Her expression then softened. "I'm gonna go and get you some warm water David, you can lie down in your bed and wait for me with Max. And Max, keep him company, you little shit." Max grumbled under his breath but responded.</p><p>"Fucking fine."</p><p> </p><p>Gwen smiled, "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"Yea yea now get the fuck going before you make this weird!" Max yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen simply laughed and left, closing the cabin door behind her. After David got comfortable in his bed, Max had dragged one of their arm chairs beside the bed and had gotten comfortable as well. The two boys sat in silence. Until David decided to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey, Max?" David stuttered, his voice shaking, sounding almost afraid to ask. Max's head turned to David. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it, camp man?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what are your parents like?"</p><p> </p><p>Silence again.</p><p> </p><p>David knew it was a bad idea to ask. He could've triggered something inside of Max that shouldn't have came out.</p><p> </p><p>"Max I'm sorry I knew I shouldn't have asked such a personal question at a time like this! Gosh I'm so selfish-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." Max said</p><p> </p><p>"-and it was stupid of me to-"</p><p> </p><p>"David. Shut up."</p><p> </p><p>"-I should've took your feelings to heart and-"</p><p> </p><p>"David-!"</p><p> </p><p>"-I'm really really sorry Ma-!"</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP DAVID!"</p><p> </p><p>Max shouted, finally losing his shit after hearing David ramble about how selfish he was, and how sorry he was. Bullshit was what Max thought. David immediately shut up and stared at Max wide eyed. And that was Max's instant cue to talk.</p><p> </p><p>"First of all David, next time calm the fuck down and let me speak."</p><p> </p><p>"S-sorry Max."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah whatever. Now..my parents aren't the best. They’re always busy and shit with their jobs and stupid computer work. My mom and dad used to give me all the sappy love and shit up until I was 9, then those fuckers suddenly stopped caring. Don't get me wrong, they still talk to me, but their just stricter. But hey, least I have a decent fucking roof over my head."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Max.."</p><p> </p><p>"Listen David. It's not a big deal. Whatever the fuck you go through is 10 times worse so stop worrying so much about me-“</p><p> </p><p>David cut Max off with a hug. Usually Max would scream and shout, desperately trying to push David away in a fit of anger. But because of what had just happened to him, something was telling them that they both needed this.</p><p> </p><p>"I know what I'm going through is..not the best, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you. You know that, right?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a sigh. "Yeah I do..you fucker."</p><p> </p><p>"Langua-"</p><p> </p><p>Gwen then opened the door with an angry sigh and David and Max quickly pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it took so long, Nikki was fucking trying to boil bugs in the kettle so I had to clean it VERY thoroughly and it was a pain in the ass. Anyway, I got your water David."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Gwen. I appreciate it."</p><p> </p><p>Gwen smiled "No problemo David."</p><p> </p><p>David then drank all of his hot water and started to get tired. He let out a soft yawn. Gwen was currently sitting at the edge of the bed facing David with her legs crossed, and looked up from her phone at the yawn. (Max was still sitting in the arm chair and he was playing on David's phone) </p><p> </p><p>"Tired?" Gwen asked</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I am." He laughed softly. Gwen ruffled David's hair a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Get some sleep then. You out of all people definitely need it right now."</p><p> </p><p>David smiled, "Thank you Gwen. I don't know what I would do without you."</p><p> </p><p>As he said that he heard a soft throat clearing beside him. </p><p> </p><p>David laughed, knowing exactly why Max did that. "And of course, you too Max!" he chirped happily.</p><p> </p><p>Max flushed, clearly embarrassed. "I-it's not like I..- you- UGH." He fumed.</p><p> </p><p>He then mumbled softly, "Whatever you moron, thanks.."</p><p> </p><p>David yawned again, "You are very welcome Max.." </p><p> </p><p>Gwen then stood up and ushered Max out so David could get some sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon Max David needs some sleep." They bid their goodbyes and David got comfortable in his bed, pulling the covers open and facing the window.</p><p> </p><p>He then mumbled, "Maybe tomorrow will be better.."</p><p> </p><p>And drifted off for a much needed nap</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out my Instagram for whatever reason, it’s @crextivecupcaxe_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>